A collection of my comedies
by Squire Trowa
Summary: A collection of my most screwed up, horrible comedian acts EVER! Introduces characters from other shows. Chp 2 up! What happens when Duo gets high on sugar?
1. The Soccer Game!

!!The Soccer Game!!  
  
The G-boys, Relena, Dorothy, Zechs, Trieze, Une, Noin and Sally were hanging out at the park when Duo suddenly yelled, "Let's play soccer!" He produced a soccer ball out of thin air and started kicking it around.  
  
:Sweatdrop:  
  
Heero: We don't even know how to play soccer!!  
  
Wufei: And I'm not playing against girls!!  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Duo grin and exchange looks with Zechs and Trieze.  
  
Zechs: So, you don't have to. I call the teams!! Me, Trieze, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre versus the rest of you!  
  
Wufei(and girls): NO!!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Duo: Ha ha! You scared of me? He? You scared? After all, I am the.  
  
Duo doesn't get to finish what he was saying cause Noin tackles him and starts punching him.  
  
Zechs: Assault on a member of my team!  
  
Duo throws Noin off him and jumps up. He's covered in mud.  
  
Duo: No way! Oh well! :Shrug:  
  
He starts to take off his cloths.  
  
Heero: Duo!!!  
  
Duo: No need! I always wear another pair underneath!  
  
He does. Duo throws his dirty uniform over to the side.  
  
Dorothy: They're really hot though!  
  
Relena: And you would know, how?  
  
:Dorothy Blush:  
  
Duo: Race you to the field!  
  
Duo takes off, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Noin not far behind.  
  
Wufei :Coming behind:: So not fair. So not fair. So not fair.  
  
When the group is at the field, a load of rough-looking players come up to them.  
  
Rough player No. 1: You wanna play?  
  
Duo :Meekly:: Well, we just gonna play along but.  
  
Heero: Your on!  
  
:Gundam people gulp:  
  
Lined up on the field, this is how it stands:  
  
Keeper: Trieze  
  
Sally Dorothy Une  
  
Noin Wufei Zechs Quatre  
  
  
  
Trowa Heero Duo  
  
With Relena as a sub.  
  
The rough-lot introduce themselves as martial artists!  
  
Keeper: Ox King  
  
Yamcha Tien Chiatzou  
  
Goten Trunks Piccolo Roshi  
  
Gohan Goku Vegeta  
  
And no subs. (Obviously, they don't need them. These are DBZ chars, by the way!)  
  
The G-boys will kick off. Trowa kicks it to Heero, who passes it back to Noin, who kicks it up to Duo, and Vegeta takes the ball and knocks Duo into the mud! Zechs is also pushed aside. Vegeta aims straight for the goal! Trieze tries to stop it, but the ball is in before anyone can say 'Offside!'  
  
Kick off! Noin takes a long shot. Heero catches it, turns to shoot, but the goalie Ox King has taken him down. Heero limps off the field as another goal is scored. Une comes on for Heero.  
  
Duo: (To Une) You have no chance.  
  
One by one the G-chars had been driven into the mud and at 40 minutes in the score is 14-1. Duo had cheated and picked up the ball.  
  
Vegeta: You still wanna play?  
  
Duo: Can you call an ambulance?  
  
As the only one that hadn't fainted, Duo checked off all ailments that had befallen them.  
  
Broken legs, check. Broken arms, check. Bruises, check. Cuts, check. Probable internal damage, check.  
  
Heero: I'm. never. going. to play. with Maxwell.. AGAIN!!!! 


	2. What happens when Duo gets high on sugar...

!!When Duo gets high on sugar!!  
  
Heero walked into the apartment and dropped onto the couch. "Hee-chan, look at me!!" Duo came dancing into view. Wearing a pink tutu!  
  
"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heero yelled, a vein bulging. "Hee-chan, what does it look like?" he did a twirl on one foot. "I'm dancing!"  
  
"Relena and Noin are due at any time! Do you wanna embarrass me and the others?" Duo thought a moment. Then, his face fell. "You're right, Hee-chan. I'll change," Heero nodded, the said suddenly, "Since when did you call me Hee-chan?"  
  
"Since then!" came the reply. "Since when?" Heero yelled. "Since you acted like one!" Heero made all sorts of rude noises and squawks.  
  
Five minutes later, Duo was dressed in his priest's uniform. "That's better," Heero said. He and Quatre were playing cards. Trowa and Wufei stood nearby. "So, you were saying?" Quatre asked Trowa. "The results came in. Duo shouldn't eat you-know-what because it makes him hyper. It's not good for him!  
  
"What's you-know-what? I've never had that before?" Duo asked, then went to open the door to let Noin and Relena in. "Hey boys," Relena said cheerful, a glum Noin in tow. "La la la la laaaa la la la laaaa!" Duo sang.  
  
"Duo! Baka! What are you doing?" Heero yelled and realised the 02 pilot had disappeared.  
  
"Aw, Hee-chan, I'm singing!!" he came into view, wearing that pink tutu again. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Relena ran from the house. "Wait, Miss Relena! Why do you run?"  
  
"I'm the only one that can call him Hee-chan!!" came a screaming reply.  
  
"He's high on sugar, isn't he?" Noin asked. Trowa nodded. Duo ran into the kitchen and pulled down a bag of sugar. "No, Duo!" Wufei screamed and took the sugar off him. Duo glared at Wufei, the hit him. Again and again and again, until Wufei was a screaming lot of bleeding flesh on the floor. Duo took the sugar off Wufei and started eating it. "I suggest you go, Miss Noin," Quatre said uneasily. "Zechs wouldn't like it if you let your charge commit suicide. Noin nodded and ran out.  
  
"NOW, MEN!" Heero yelled at Quatre and Trowa as they surrounded Duo with a net. They threw it over him, and tied him up.  
  
"Tro-chan, why you do this?" Duo asked sleepily. Heero reached in and took the sugar from Duo. "Aww! Why, Hee-chan?" Duo whined. "It's bad for you," Trowa answered. Duo started crying.  
  
"Next time, we don't buy any sugar," Heero whispered. "Agreed," Trowa and Quatre nodded. Suddenly, Wufei came out with a big plate of eggs!  
  
"Wufei! You know eggs are bad for you! Put them away!"  
  
"No!" Wufei said, stuffing egg into his mouth. "Egg nice!"  
  
"Houston, I think we have a problem," Heero said. "We're out of eggs?" Quatre yelled, throwing his hands up. "Worse. Wufei gets high on eggs. Get the net out!"  
  
Once they had untangled Duo, they tried to find Wufei. "He's gone!" Duo yelled, grief-stricken. Singing came from outside. When they looked, they all fainted. Wufei, the Solitary Justice Dragon, was dancing around in a tutu and singing, "Tiptoe through the Tulips!" 


End file.
